L'archange en panne
by doc53
Summary: Une rencontre qui va changer biens des vies et permettre à des coeurs de s'ouvrir. Finalement il a peut être bien fait de se tromper de Winchester et quitte à devoir vivre cette vie, autant choisir un cercle aimant pour évoluer en tant qu'humain. (RÉSUMÉ POURRI PAS TAPER !) SABRIEL ! DESTIEL ! SLASH !
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.**__  
__**Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération.**_

_**Par contre le personnage de Faith, il est À MOI, À MOI À MOI ! Et n'ayant pas pu suivre ce cette série on va dire que Bobby il est vivant, Gabriel est mort face à Lucifer et tout ce batacaisse de l'apocalypse est derrière nous ! TADAAAAM !**_

* * *

**L'archange en panne -**_prologue_

* * *

Encore une longue nuit d'orage, qui berçait un petit coin de l'Iowa. La foudre frappait le sol et à l'occasion quelques arbres qui s'embrasaient pour perdre très rapidement leurs flammes sous la pluie torrentielle. Un décor habituel à cette période de l'année, qui venait rompre la routine des journées caniculaires qui s'était enchaînées durant ces dernières semaines.

Une ambiance qui ne tarda pas à devenir inhabituelle lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Ici les séismes on ne connait pas. Et encore moins sans signes avant coureurs. Un éclair plus fort que les précédents, frappa le sol et laissa un corps sur son passage.

§§§§§

Une jeune femme sortit de chez elle, une lampe torche dans une main. En apercevant le corps laissé sur le pas de sa porte, elle reprit rapidement la direction de sa maison. Quelques minutes après la voilà qui ressorti un canon scié en main et un seau d'eau sous le bras. La pluie s'était calmée juste après l'apparition de l'intrus. Elle s'en approcha et comprit les quelques brides de phrases sortant de sa bouche. Un voix d'homme qui semblait supplier.

-Luci...Fait pas ça...Pitié...Sam...À l'aide !

La jeune femme posa une main délicate sur le front de l'homme après avoir repoussé les mèches de cheveux blonds qui envahissaient celui-ci. Un front chaud mais pas brûlant. Elle se pencha pour sentir l'haleine de l'inconnu, pas d'alcool. Cet homme semblait en plein délire mais elle sentit qu'elle pouvait laisser tomber l'hypothèse de la fièvre ou même celle de l'ivrogne venu cuver dans sa propriété.

Elle se leva à nouveau, attrapa le seau qu'elle avait posé aux pieds de l'homme et en déversa le contenu sur celui-ci. L'homme s'assit et entre quelques jurons très colorés, lança une première phrase qui n'avait certainement pas pour but de faire bonne impression auprès de la personne qui venait de le sortir de son état de choc.

-Franchement le service est à revoir ici ! Une douche gelée et en plus parfumée à l'eau bénite ! On ne sait donc plus reconnaître les martyrs ?

La jeune femme sous le choc, recula de plusieurs pas et manqua de trébucher sur son arme. Elle la releva et visa l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'intrus regarda autour de lui et croisa son regard, un sourire prenant la place de l'expression outrée qui avait élu domicile sur ces lèvres.

-Par contre la réceptionniste à l'air intéressante. Pas du tout ce que j'attendais en chutant, mais tout de même très attrayante. Salut, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je vous dis mon nom vous me donnez le votre. Vous avez trente seconde avant que je vous vire de chez moi ,à coup de pied là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

-Gabriel pour vous servir. Non, oubliez tout de suite, je ne sers jamais personne. Je suis bien trop malin pour me lancer dans des situations, pouvant exiger de moi ce genre de choses. Bon j'ai fait ma part, votre nom maintenant ?

-Faith.

-Vos parents avaient le sens de l'humour, je suis sure qu'ils doivent bien rire en voyant ce que vous êtes devenue. Franchement, il y avait plus discret comme manière de vous rassurer à mon propos, que celle qui a consisté à m'offrir une douche gratuite à l'eau bénite. Finit de rire. Allez me chercher un Monsieur Winchester. Le premier qui vous tombera sous la main devrait suffire. Et faites moi plaisir, ne leur dites pas qui vous...

-Le seul Monsieur Winchester que je connaisse c'est mon père, et ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'est pas venu dans le coin. Je pense même que ça fait un sacré bail qu'il n'est plus des nôtres si vous voulez mon avis.

-Votre père ?

-John Winchester.

-Vous êtes la fille de John Winchester ? C'est lui qui vous a parlé de l'eau bénite ?

-Oui et il m'a montré plein d'autres trucs. Vous le connaissez ?

-Des fréquentations en commun.

Faith regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, puis lui tendit une main dans le but de l'aider à se relever du sol qui était devenu glissant suite aux intempéries. Elle chargea son fusil et mit Gabriel dans sa ligne de mire.

-Vous connaissez bien trop de choses pour que ce soit normal. À commencer par mon nom que personne ne sait dans le coin. Vous êtes quoi exactement « Gabriel » ? Et pas de blagues, c'est remplit de gros sel et d'argent là dedans ce qui fait que ça peut tuer pleins de choses.

Gabriel perdit son sourire sous le choc, fixa le fusil et claqua des doigts. Il regarda ses doigts incrédule , ferma les yeux et renouvela l'opération. Il rouvrit une paupière, soupira et recommença.

-Une fois que vous aurez finit votre joyeux numéro, me répondre serait une excellente idée pour votre survie. VOUS ÊTES QUOI ?

-Un archange en panne on dirait.

La dernière chose que Gabriel vit fut le regard surprit de Faith, suite à cette réponse inattendue. Ensuite une douleur sourde vint frapper l'arrière de son crâne et tout devint noir.

§§§§§

Sioux Falls-Dakota du sud

Un homme d'un certain âge, se réveillait suite à la sonnerie stridente qui avait émané de son portable. Après avoir juré contre cette personne qui osait le réveiller à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il prit son portable pour lire le message qui venait d'arriver.

« Un type bizarre est arrivé chez moi. Pas un démon, a bien réagit au sel, plomb et à l'argent. Je l'ai assommé et sanglé dans le canapé. Je vais dormir, je t'appelle demain. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je connais le protocole.

Bisous Faith »

C'était sur, sa nuit si bien commençée était à présent fichue.

* * *

**_Bon Doki est tombée en plein dans ce Fandom qui manque cruellement de Sabriel à ses yeux. Il reste des fautes et surement de grosses incohérences, mais on va dire qu'on à rien vu XD._**

**_Une p'tite review ? Juste pour me dire si l'histoire vous tente pour une suite ou pas ?_**

**_Câlintouffement_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bon tout d'abord je voudrais remmervier les quelques personnes qui m'ont encouragée. Sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué cette fic. Je pose donc ici le premier chapitre. Un chapitre qui j'en suis consciente n'améliorera en rien les apréhensions que certains d'entre vous nourrisent à propos de n'est pas dans chapitre que vous aurez des révélations à son sujet, même si elle est encore une fois très présente. Merci à vous d'avoir décidé de suivre cette histoire, en esérant ne pas trop vous décevoir. Et à l'avance : pardon pour les fautes qui jonchent mes chapitres, mais j'ai énormément de mal avec la relecture qui reste pour moi une épreuve. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Iowa 07.30

-Mademoiselle... Faith ?

Devant l'absence de réaction suite à sa tentative de réveil en douceur, Gabriel secoua doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un grognement se fit entendre, puis le visage entouré d'une masse de cheveux bruns de Faith disparut sous la grosse couette recouvrant celle-ci. L'homme qui commençait à perdre patience posa sa main sur l'oreiller et se mit à tirer dessus, espérant que le mouvement finisse par réveiller la jeune femme. Alors que l'oreiller glissait vers sa main, celle-ci se retrouva bloquée par la poigne de Faith qui se redressa d'un bond. Un couteau se posa tout contre la jugulaire de Gabriel. Les deux personnes présentes échangèrent un regard surpris. La jeune femme semblait perturbée par la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant que le souvenir de l'arrivée de l'intrus ne lui revint en mémoire.

Un homme qui avait prétendu être un archange, qu'elle avait jugé plus sage d'assommer. « Pour qu'il l'a ferme enfin », fut la pensée qui se fit une place dans les méandres de son esprit encore endormi. Elle s'était empressée de lui faire passer des tests, profitant ainsi de l'inconscience de celui qui avait dit s'appeler Gabriel. L'archange Gabriel. Il aurait pu mieux choisir son nom, quitte à vouloir se faire passer pour un être aussi invraisemblable qu'un archange, ne pas prendre l'identité du plus connu. Et maintenant, il était dans sa chambre. Se dandinant comme si il allait se soulager sur le parquet d'un moment à l'autre. Probablement venu la réveiller pour lui demander ou était les toilettes.

-Les chiottes, c'est la porte juste à côté.

Gabriel la fixa comme si elle venait de lui raconter une blague de mauvais goût.

-Les toilettes ! L'endroit où on va se vider. Vous attendez que je vienne vous montrer comment faire ?

-Se vider ?

-Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas envie de pisser ? Vous vous dandinez autant qu'une ballerine dans un tutu trop serré.

-Je suis venu vous voir car j'ai mal là. Expliqua Gabriel tout en posant sa main gauche sur son bas ventre. Ça écrase... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour résoudre ce problème et ça commence à me faire mal.

-Et ça vous fera encore plus mal si ça sort maintenant. Vous ne savez pas reconnaître une envie d'aller au toilettes ? Vous voulez juste aller faire la petite commission, rien de grave. Vous aller sur la cuvette, vous vous asseyez et vous relâchez. Ça devrait venir tout seul. Mais vous ne pissez pas debout, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de maitriser le sujet et je refuse de nettoyer derrière vous.

-Merci.

-Salut au fait. Et juste pour vous prévenir : Vous rentrez encore une fois dans cette chambre et je vous tue. Maintenant sortez, je vais me lever. Et peut être même faire du café si le cœur y est.

-Salut à toi aussi princesse, et merci pour le conseil. Dit Gabriel qui semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance une fois son problème exposé.

Il sortit de la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la porte que lui avait indiqué son hôte. C'était le début des ennuis, si il se retrouvait à devoir faire face à des besoins, qu'il jugeait jusqu'à maintenant comme tout à fait inutile.

§§§§§§§§§

Il avait fallu presque un quart d'heure pour expliquer à Gabriel le fonctionnement de la douche. Un moment qui avait semblé encore plus long à Faith, lorsqu'elle avait du enfiler un maillot de bain pour aller elle même sous la douche et ainsi faire une démonstration en direct à son intrus personnel. Les sous entendus scabreux de celui-ci lui ayant rapidement fait monter la moutarde au nez, elle avait été au plus vite et était sortie de la salle de bain à peine essuyée. Laissant ainsi un chemin de traces de pieds mouillés à travers la maison.

Il avait encore fallu attendre vingt minutes, pour voir sortir Gabriel de la salle de bain. Elle avait réussit à lui trouver une vieille chemise d'homme qu'elle s'était acheté pour être à l'aise pendant qu'elle travaillait. Par contre elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le bas, et l'homme avait du remettre son jean déchiré et taché à de multiples endroits. Elle l'attendait, assise à table, une tasse de café devant elle. Gabriel vint la rejoindre, le pas hésitant. Conscient d'avoir déjà poussé à bout la jeune femme durant ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie. Alors qu'il tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour, Faith le coupa dans son élan avec une phrase lancée sur un ton sec et autoritaire.

-Il y a du café frais, et une tasse posée sur le bar. Servez-vous et buvez tant que c'est chaud. On doit partir rapidement, j'ai parlé de vous à un ami et je vais vous emmener chez lui. Histoire qu'on puisse vous aider quelques jours. Où vous tuer, ça dépendra de ce que vous êtes.

Gabriel alla se servir puis vint s'installer face à Faith.

-Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je suis.

-Oui et votre histoire est tellement dingue que je préfère vous emmener chez un homme qui pourra vous gérer.

Un silence pesant prit place pendant tout le reste du petit déjeuner. Gabriel lançait des regards intrigués à cette jeune femme qui lui tenait tête depuis son arrivée. Pas très différente des Winchester qu'il connaissait jusque là. Que ce soit dans son attitude, en particulier dans cette assurance qui semblait émaner d'elle, tout lui rappelait Dean et Samuel. Le plus intrigant restait le fait qu'elle soit la fille de cet homme, qu'il avait grand mal à imaginer laisser des enfants dans tout les coins du pays.

-Vous savez, il ne faut pas trop vous inquiéter à propos de mon ami. Dit Faith tandis qu'elle lavait rapidement les tasses. Hier soir, j'ai pris le temps de vous faire passer quelques tests. Je ne vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez être de mauvais. J'ai mis en place le protocole de sécurité et les choses les plus mauvaises que je puisse imaginer ont été rapidement écartée. Certes je suis pas du métier, mais je pense que si ça n'a rien révélé, vous ne devez pas être un monstre. Enfin pas trop méchant dans le pire des cas.

-Vous avez fait ça après m'avoir fracassé le tête à coup de crosse ?

-Oui. Mesure de sécurité encore une fois. Plus trop mal ?

-Non, les comprimés blancs que j'ai avalé me donnent maintenant l'impression d'être dans du coton.

-Trois c'était peut être un peu trop. Mais on va s'arrêter manger, et ça ira mieux quand vous aurez le ventre plein. Et puis vous verrez mon ami ne vit pas trop loin, quarante minutes d'ici en roulant bien.

-On va manger. Un gâteau ce serait envisageable ou vous faites parti de ces femmes qui ne mangent rien de sucré de peur pour leur ligne ?

-Oui, si vous voulez. Et oui, je mange des gâteaux. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas accro au résultat de leur balance. Mais si vous me salissez Christine, vous me le paierez.

-Christine, comme dans le livre.

-Voyez vous ça ! Je me retrouve avec un gars, qui ne sait pas qu'on doit aller aux toilettes le matin, mais par contre vous connaissez King ! Vous m'expliquer votre logique ou je devine toute seule ?

-On va dire que j'ai une priorité en ce qui concerne les connaissances à avoir, pour vivre une belle vie.

-Vos priorités me conviennent parfaitement. Bon attendez moi devant Christine, moi j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer, et je vous rejoins.

Gabriel sortit, les mains posées au dessus de sa tête dans le but de se protéger de l'averse qui avait fait suite à ses longues journées d'orage. Faith entra dans a chambre et y récupéra son cellulaire qu'elle avait déposé sur son chevet, après avoir prévenu Bobby des évènements de la nuit. Elle porta son téléphone à son oreille, une fois qu'elle eut été chercher le numéro du vieux chasseur dans son répertoire.

Au bout de deux sonneries, la voix éraillée par le manque de sommeil de Bobby lui répondit.

-Faith ? C'est toi ?

-Oui,c'est bien moi.

-Ton intrus est toujours là ?

-Oui, on va pas tarder à partir pour chez toi. Si dans une heure je ne suis pas arrivée, commence à t'inquiéter.

-Une heure ?

-Oui, j'ai le plein et quelques petites courses à faire. Tu vas voir cet homme est vraiment bizarre. Ça ne me rappelle rien de connu.

-Agressif ?

-Il a juste un peu trop de répondant pour son propre bien. Mais ça va. Il a l'air ...gentil.

-Bon emmène le moi vite, et je dirais si ton intuition était la bonne.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure. Répondit Faith avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de fin d'appel de son téléphone.

Sioux Falls- Dakota – 09.45

-Bon Bobby, tu peux me dire qui est ce qu'on attend ? Lança l'ainé des Winchester.

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que Bobby tournait comme un lion en cage au milleu de son salon. Les grognements qu'il avait reçu en guise de réponses, les fois précédentes où il avait osé poser cette question, n'avait en rien calmé la curiosité de Dean. Au contraire, voir le vieux chasseur dans un tel état de stress alors qu'il venait de clôturer une chasse particulièrement compliquée la veille était intrigant. Habituellement, les ambiances de lendemain de chasses étaient plus détendue, presque légères si on comparait ses journées avec celles qui meublaient leur quotidien.

Non il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'était la conclusion à laquelle Dean venait d'arriver lorsque Bobby se décida enfin à lui répondre.

-Une amie qui a eu un problème cette nuit. Elle débarque donc ici avec la cause de ces ennuis.

-Et ton ami elle à quel type de voiture ? Demanda Sam qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Un Dude blanc et noir.

-Ben alors, on dirait bien qu'elle vient de débarquer. Affirma Dean qui s'était approché de la fenêtre, pour voir le véhicule entrer dans la casse de Bobby. Une fille dans un Dude. Je l'aime déjà ta copine Bobby !

Le trois chasseurs sortirent rapidement, puis allèrent rejoindre l'imposant pick up. Les deux frères Winchester avançaient d'un pas vif et décidé, poussé par l'envie de rencontrer au plus vite cette femme que Bobby leur avait caché jusque là. Ils virent une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, sortir du côté conducteur. Brune à la silhouette élancé grosses lunettes de soleil plaquée sur le visage, probablement plus par habitude que par nécessité quand on regardait les nuages qui emplissaient encore le ciel. Elle fit un léger signe de la main dans la direction des trois hommes, un signe auquel Bobby répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. La jeune femme fit le tour dans la voiture pour arriver au côté passager du Dude. Elle ouvrit la portière et aida à sortir un homme que les trois chasseurs reconnurent immédiatement. Sam se mit à courir jusqu'au véhicule, il s'arrêta devant l'homme qui était sorti de la voiture et fermait maintenant sa portière.

-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! Hurla Sam son poing droit dans le visage de Gabriel.

Le choc fit tomber celui-ci en arrière, Samuel lui sauta dessus, s'installa à califourchon sur et se mit à le frapper. Des poings rageurs qui tombaient sur le visage de Gabriel qui ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

* * *

_Dude : Un pick up sorti chez Dodge début des années 70._

_**Une tite review ?**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bon voici le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu. Ça doit être aussi le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit depuis que j'ai commencé il y a environ 10 mois. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Pour moi c'est venu presque tout seul, a part quelques passages qui coincent un peu encore et toujours. Je ne me suis pas fait relire, à part un avis sur le début et une légère correction de mes fautes sur les deux premiers tiers**_

_**Donc je vous laisse ce chapitre avec une boule au ventre.**_

_**Le chapitre suivant j'en ai une partie en tête, par contre pour la suite je ne sais vraiment pas ou je vais alors ça va peut être devenir assez long au niveau parutions !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Euh...c'est normal votre copain qui frappe Gabe. Si c'est pas le cas on devrait peut être intervenir ? Genre avant qu'il ne le tue.

La phrase de Faith eu pour mérite de faire sortir Bobby de son état de choc, tandis que Dean restait stoïque, soufflé par l'apparition de celui qu'il pensait mort il y a quelques minutes encore. Le plus vieux partit au pas de course, donnant le signal à Faith qui sauta sur le dos de Sam, dans le but de le décrocher de sa victime.

Sam fit rapidement tomber la jeune fille en arrière, sa carrure légère ne faisant pas grand effet face à sa musculature sur-développée. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Gabriel, le frappant avec plus de vigueur. Celui-ci, le visage ballotté par les coups ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Le sang coulant de son arcade ouverte commençait à couler dans son œil droit. L'autre œil était fermé, commençant à enfler. Il laisserait sûrement place à un œil au beurre noir dans les jours à venir. Des gémissement passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il subissait les assauts du chasseur. Un chasseur qui n'avait pas cessé de lui crier sa haine.

Bobby arriva par derrière, attrapa une lourde branche et donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de Sam. Dean réagit enfin, voyant son frère au sol et vint rejoindre le reste du groupe près du Dude. Il souleva son frère qui était tombé inconscient sur Gabriel. Faith se remit debout, passa une main sur le derrière de son short, dans le but d'y enlever les saletés qui s'y était accrochées lors de son escapade sur le sol. Elle alla immédiatement se réfugier dans les bras de Bobby, celui-ci la souleva un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils avaient l'air perdus dans leur monde, comme si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Content de te revoir poupette.

Faith lança un regard à Bobby qui lui fit comprendre que l'usage de ce surnom n'était pas désiré. Elle n'avait plus huit ans, et ce qui avait longtemps été mignon, était maintenant très gênant.

-Bonjour oncle Bobby. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne viens que lorsque tu as besoin d'aide.

-Et ce n'est pas de la mienne, si tu trouves toujours quelque chose à tuer lorsque je t'invite à la maison. Tu sais que je pense de plus en plus à prendre un loup garou en guise de chien de garde.

-Oui et je viendrais, l'achever le jour ou il t'aura mangé. Même si je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir besoin. Après avoir mangé de la mauvaise viande dans ton genre, il viendra crier grâce de lui même.

Faith donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Bobby qui se mit à rire tout seul suite à sa blague. La jeune femme lui lança un regard consterné. Une toux forcée se fit entendre. Dean était devant eux, quasiment en train de traîner son petit frère. Les deux mains sous les aisselles de Sam, il désigna les jambes de celui-ci.

-Un coup de main c'est possible, ou vous me laisser rentrer les deux. Ou alors on rentre juste Sammy et on laisse l'autre tâche dehors ?

Bobby laissa son regard dériver vers Gabriel qui était de nouveau parti dans l'inconscience. Faith passa à côté de lui, prit une jambe de Sam sous chaque bras et les leva en poussant une gémissement.

-Faith, attend je vais t'aider.

-Non, c'est bon je gère. C'est juste qu'il est aussi lourd qu'il en a l'air. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait fait voler avec autant de facilité. Prend l'autre.

Dean lâcha les épaules de son frère qui atterrit durement sur le sol faisant voler la poussière autour de lui. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne redevienne silencieux, comme s'il était simplement endormi.

-On ne fait pas rentrer une saleté de polymorphe avec nous. Si vous avez été suffisamment inconsciente pour vous promener avec jusqu'à maintenant, c'est votre problème. Alors maintenant on le laisse ici, avant de venir le finir.

-C'est pas un polymorphe, ne me prenez pas pour un idiote. Je sais les reconnaître lorsque j'en ai sous les yeux.

-Excusez moi, mais s'en ait un ! Et celui-ci est particulièrement bête, il suffit de voir l'apparence qu'il a prit pour s'en rendre compte !

-Écoute Faith ce que dit Dean est vrai. Tu t'es probablement fait avoir, mais c'est pas grave on va arranger tout ça.

La jeune femme lâcha les jambes de San avant de se tourner vers Bobby et lui adresser un regard meurtrier.

-Dit moi Oncle Bobby, tu en connais beaucoup toi des polymorphes à qui l'argent ne fait rien ? Et qui ne sait pas non plus qu'il doit aller se soulager le matin. On ne leur après donc pas la propreté au petits polymorphes mutants ?

Faith se dirigea vers la maison de Bobby, laissant les hommes en plan au milieu de la cour. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, Bobby lui cria une dernière chose .

-FAITH ! ATTEND !

La jeune fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, entra dans la maison et en ressortit une bouteille en plastique dans chaque main. Elle les leva au dessus d'elle et les vida au dessus de sa tête. Une fois les bouteilles vides, elle les jeta au loin.

-T'ES CONTENT ?

Dean regarda Bobby, subjugué par le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le vieux chasseur n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Faith avait prit beaucoup de force de caractère en grandissant, et ce n'était pas la première que le ton haussait entre eux.

-Dean, je te présente Faith.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, habituellement elle dit bonjour avant d'hurler.

-En tout cas, je l'aime déjà ta copine. Dit Dean, en reprenant son petit frère sous les épaules.

-J'étais sur qu'elle et toi alliez vous entendre.

Il attrapa les jambes de Sam et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du vieux chasseur.

§§§§§§

Faith entra dans le salon de Bobby, les cheveux humides une serviette sur les épaules. Le visage détendu, elle vint s'asseoir près de l'ainé des Winchester, après avoir récupéré une bière parmi celles posées sur la table. Elle fit frapper sa bouteille contre celle que tenait Dean, puis but rapidement une longue gorgée après avoir lancé un bref « Santé ». Le chasseur resta figé après qu'elle eut trinqué avec lui. Cette personne ne ressemblait en rien avec la furie qu'il avait vu une demie heure plutôt dehors. Il commença à parler avec elle, ne supportant pas les ambiances pesantes ou on passait son temps à regarder la personne en face de soi dans le blanc des yeux. Il lui dit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Salut, je m'appelle Dean. Dit en proposant sa main droite à la jeune femme.

-Je sais, Bobby m'a dit ton nom quand il est passé m'amener des affaires sèches. Moi c'est Faith. Répondit celle-ci, lui tendant la main à son tour un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Pendant que tu étais sous la douche ?

-Oui, au final mon coup de sang m'aura permis de prendre une bonne douche chaude. C'est que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter ce matin.

-Tu connais Bobby depuis longtemps ? Est ce que lui et toi vous...

-Berk ! Répondit Faith sans laisser à Dean le temps de finir sa question. Non, je le connais depuis que j'ai six ans ; C'est comme mon père, alors imaginer qu'on puisse... Rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade. Et toi tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que je suis gosse aussi.

-C'est qui cette grande baraque sous stéroïdes ? Un pote à toi ? Demanda la jeune fille tout en désignant Sam du menton. Celui-ci avait été étendu sur le canapé et avait l'air aussi paisible qu'un enfant endormi.

-Non, c'est Sammy mon petit frère.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs ce serait peut être pas mal qu'elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux notre princesse d'un jour. Lança Bobby en entrant dans son salon.

Le vieux chasseur vint à côté de Faith, retirant la serviette qui continuait de gouter sur la chemise de celle-ci. Il passa une main dans les long cheveux sombre de la jeune fille, afin de la dé se prit une tape sur la main, lui intimant d'arrêter. Il récupéra la bière de la jeune fille et la termina d'un trait, s'attirant ainsi un regard outré de la part de celle-ci.

-Monsieur Singer vous n'êtes qu'un sale môme. Et encore les enfants ne font pas ce genre de choses. Tu l'as mis où mon ami d'une nuit ?

-En bas, dans ma pièce.

-C'est pas une saleté de démon.

-Non, c'est juste un salopard qui a prit l'apparence d'un type qui s'est sacrifié pour la bonne cause. Répondit Dean, les poings se serrant sous l'effet de la colère.

-C'est censé expliquer la crise d'hystérie de ton frère ?

-OUI ! Répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Au fait Dean, Gabriel vient de se réveiller. Ce serait peut être pas mal de descendre l'interroger, voir ce qu'il est. Et peut être qu'on pourrait avoir une bonne surprise. Peut être que c'est réellement lui.

-On y va tout de suite, je refuse que Sam soit encore une fois mis en face de ce canular. Et puis si c'était ce fichu emplumé, il se serait soigné directement. Et surtout il ne se serait pas fait aligner aussi facilement.

-Emplumé ? Ce type m'a dit être un archange hier soir, j'ai trouvé ça un peu énorme surtout avec le prénom qu'il m'avait donné. Et puis un archange c'est assez dingue comme plan. Nan ?

Dean partit comme une furie. Bobby attrapa une trousse de secours, avant de prendre le bras de Faith pour emmener la jeune femme avec lui, à la poursuite du chasseur.

-Euh...Bobby j'ai fait ou dit une connerie.

-Non au contraire, c'est juste que là ça devient un peu trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Même si Sam avait l'air persuadé que c'était lui, c'est vrai que c'est pas censé pouvoir arriver. On va vite descendre avant que Dean ne s'énerve tout seul. On va dire qu'il est comme toi, le genre de personne qui fonce sans réfléchir quand on touche à des gens qu'il connait bien.

-Et la trousse ?

-Pour pouvoir soigner Gabriel, ou celui qui se fait passer pour lui, avant qu'il ne se prenne de nouveaux coups.

Bobby tira à nouveau sur le bras de la jeune femme pour la décider à enfin le suivre. Ils descendirent ensemble, jusqu'à la porte de l'antre que Dean venait d'ouvrir à force d'acharnement.

-DEAN NON !

L'ainé des Winchester se retourna, vit passer Faith qui avait prit la trousse de secours des mains de Bobby. Elle s'approcha de Gabriel, qui l'observa en ce servant du seul œil qu'il arrivait à ouvrir.

-Après le danse très chaude sous la douche j'ai le droit à l'infirmière sexy ? C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Enfin, si on oublie le passage ou un Gigantor s'est défoulé sur moi.

-Vous reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je vous prend la tête, la sépare de votre corps et m'en sert pour jouer au Bowling.

-Comme si un jolie poupée de ce style était du genre à jouer au bowling.

SBAFF ! La main de Faith venait de s'abattre sur l'arrière du crâne de Gabriel. Un léger ricanement de la part de Dean se fit entendre dans la pièce, la jeune femme le fixa d'un regard noir qui signifiait que le prochain coup serait pour lui s'il ne se tenait pas mieux.

-Dean, tu es là aussi ! Dis donc le monde est petit mais au final le fait de m'être trompé à l'atterrissage n'aura pas changé grand chose.

-C'est que tu es sacrément idiot pour avoir pensé à venir me voir, même le vrai Gabriel n'aurait pas dans l'idée de s'adresser à moi en cas de pépin.

-Et je dois bien t'avouer que tu n'es pas la première personne que j'aurais cherché. Alors que Sammy est en tête sur ma liste d'amis à appeler en cas de problème. Autant demander de l'aide à un être pourvu d'un cerveau, qu'à son frère amoindri lorsqu'on a besoin d'aide.

-Salopard, tu vas me le payer !

Répondit Dean, s'approchant prêt à cogner sur l'homme toujours attaché à la chaise. Il fut stoppé par un bras de Bobby passant autour de sa taille.

-Tu laisses Faith le soigner.

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'autorisation pour commencer, posa un coton imbibé d'alcool à 90° sur l'arcade ouverte de Gabriel, celui-ci tenta de se dégager tout en laissant échapper quelques insultes bien senties.

-Mais c'est à croire que c'est dans les gênes des Winchester de se conduire en macaque décérébré. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir connu votre père.

Bobby se passa une main sur le visage tout en reculant de quelques pas, se rapprochant ainsi de la sortie. Dean et Faith se fixèrent, ne détachant leur regard l'un de de l'autre, que pour observer les deux hommes présents avec eux dans la pièce.

* * *

**Une tite review pour faire plaisir à Doki ? Ça ne prend que deux secondes et ça aide plus qu'on ne le pense !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

-Singer si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, tu te fourres tout le bras dans l'œil.

La voix habituellement calme de Faith venait de rompre le silence gênant qui avait prit place dans la petite pièce. Elle était devenue froide et son ton ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation. Dean lui avait gardé un visage fermé, fixant Gabriel comme si sa dernière phrase n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Une imagination vraiment fertile et assez délirante, mais cela restait le plus crédible. Cet idiot avait clairement insinué que la jeune fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer était sa sœur. Il y en avait encore beaucoup des surprises de ce genre, laissées par son père ? Un regard vers Faith lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui sur le sujet. Un grand délire, il allait se réveiller... Et si ce n'était pas Sam, mais lui qui s'était prit un coup sur la tête ? Ou alors c'était le stress du aux derniers événements qui refaisait surface. Il y avait forcément une réponse à tout ça.

-BOBBY TU RESTES ICI !

Le vieux chasseur fut stoppé dans sa progression vers la porte, par la voix presque agressive de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha de Gabriel, sortit un couteau de sa poche avant de commencer à couper les liens de l'ex archange. Cet acte fit réagir Dean.

-Bobby mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? On ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est !

-Dean, il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Y a que le véritable Gabriel pour faire une gaffe pareille.

Gabriel regarda le chasseur défaire ses liens. Dès qu'il fut libre, il se remit sur ses pieds et s'écarta de l'ainé des Winchester. Il le fixa, s'attendant à des représailles. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas été en très bons termes jusque là.

-Je suis désolé. Je croyais que...

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE MONTRE TOI ESPÈCE DE VERMINE !

Dean partit en courant de la pièce à l'entente de la voix de son frère qui était revenu à lui. Faith croisA le regard de Bobby. Tout d'un coup l'idée de se retrouver face à deux grands frères dont elle venait de découvrir l'existence, devenait assez inquiétante. Deux frères qui avaient toutes les caractéristiques des chasseurs tel qu'elle les connaissait. Deux hommes qui n'étaient certainement pas habitués à prendre ce genre de situations avec des pincettes et qui ne croyaient sûrement pas au coïncidences. Elle regarda rapidement Bobby, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu peux y aller Poupette. Je te promets qu'on parle de tout ça une fois en haut.

La jeune fille prit la direction de la sortie, la tête baissée et le pas traînant. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire de réflexion sur cet affreux surnom que Bobby lui donnait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Dès que Faith fut sortie de son champ de vision, le vieux chasseur se tourna vers Gabriel et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il reprit la tâche commencée par Faith, Gabriel n'osant plus parler ni bouger.

-Mon gars si John avait été là, ton sang repeindrait cette pièce après la bombe que tu viens de lâcher.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Oui, mais j'étais bien le seul jusqu'à maintenant.

Bobby se pencha pour terminer son point sur l'arcade de Gabriel. Il nettoya le sang séché qui était toujours sur le visage de l'homme. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se lever. Tout en l'entraînant vers la sortie, il lui glissa une dernière recommandation.

-Reste éloigné de Sam, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très heureux de te revoir.

-Sans blague, c'était pas un gros câlin ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure ?

§§§§§§

Dean venait d'entrer, il trouva Sam assit dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il s'intalla à sôté de son frère, posa la main sur son épaule. Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes au coins des yeux, Sam regarda autour de lui.

-Il est en bas.

-...

-Gabe, il est en bas.

-C'est pas lui. C'est pas possible. Mon Gabe s'est sacrifié et a été tué par son salopard de frère. Tu t'es laissé berner par une de ces choses.

-Je te promets que c'est lui, y a que le vrai pour m'énerver aussi vite. Et Faith, la fille de toute à l'heure à fait quelques tests qui prouvent que ce n'est pas une de ses choses.

Sam renifla un coup, et sentant quelques larmes couler de ses yeux, il posa une main sur ses yeux dans le but de dissimuler ce qu'il considérait comme unu preuve de faiblesse. Dean le prit contre lui, serrant sa nuque contre son épaule.

-Il est...mort. Quand on est mort, on le reste Dean. Ce qui nous est arrivé à nous, c'est exceptionnel. Ce dingue l'a eu. C'est pas possible qu'il soit revenu ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Cria Sam, frappant son frère de ses deux poings, tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était coincé.

-Calme toi Sam. Reprit Dean en passant ses doigts dans la nuque de son frère, caressant les cheveux et massant dans le but de détendre le brun. Attend encore un peu pour t'énerver, y a d'autres nouvelles. Enfin une autre, mais elle en vaut cent. Cette fille c'est...

-Ta sœur, oui je serais votre sœur. Coupa Faith en sortant de derrière l'encadrement d'une porte. Et vu la réaction de Bobby, je pense que c'est vraiment le cas.

Sam se retira des bras de son frère, celui-ci ayant relâché son étreinte suite au choc du à l'intervention de la jeune fille. Il fixa Faith, se tourna vers Dean cherchant une explication dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Le nom de Winchester est suffisamment peu commun pour que ce ne soit pas une simple coïncidence. Et puis faut pas oublier que le crétin d'en bas à parlé de papa.

-Comment s'appelait ton père ? Demanda Dean, espérant ne pas entendre le nom de son père sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

-John. C'est un vieux pote de Bobby. Un chasseur aussi.

-Oui un chasseur. Un gars complétement inconscient qui nous a trainé avec lui alors qu'on était gosses. Et qui n'a pas hésité à agrandir la famille sans rien dire ! Non mais franchement, il en a semé beaucoup d'autres des gosses ? Lança Sam, tout en se levant.

C'est dans cette position que Bobby et Sam trouvèrent les enfants Winchester en entrant dans la pièce. Sam dos à la pièce, la tête posée contre un mur, les bras pendant de chaque côté du corps. Faith était assise sur le coin d'une table non débarrassée, elle fumait une cigarette dont l'odeur trahissait une provenance probablement illégale. Dean quant à lui était resté sur le canapé, et il fixait ses pieds. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise. Il était clair que dans la catégorie des journées merdiques, celle-ci était en tête de liste.

-Faith tu m'éteins ça tout de suite, sinon je me sers de ta langue comme cendrier.

-J'ai peut être des circonstances atténuantes ? Tu sais, des trucs comme la vérité sur une vingtaine d'années d'existence. Répondit Faith, avant de souffler sa fumée dans le visage de Bobby qui s'était approché.

-Pas de négociations et encore moins d'insolence. Dit Bobby avant de récupérer l'objet du délit pour le lancer à travers une fenêtre. Et en plus, ça empeste toute ma maison.

-C'est sur que TA maison, elle sent bon quand tu y fais cramer des monstres en tout genre.

-Touché. Murmura la voix de Dean qui avait levé les yeux pour observer le vieil homme et celle qui était dorénavant sa sœur.

Un léger ricanement sortit de la bouche de Faith. En un seul mot, Dean avait réussi à adoucir l'ambiance, en apparence tout du moins. Il était clair qu'après la révélation expresse qui avait eu lieu peu de temps plus tôt, la situation était suffisamment tendue pour ne pas rajouter d'énervement inutile.

Gabriel était resté prêt de la porte, Sam se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les poings du jeune chasseur se serrèrent, ces yeux n'arrivant pas à se détacher de celui que était toujours mort à ses yeux. L'ancien archange tenta une approche, avançant de quelques pas vers le jeune homme. Un bras apparut devant lui, Il leva les yeux pour tomber face à Dean, qui d'un geste de la tête lui fit comprendre que son idée n'était pas la meilleure qui soit.

Dean se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo, et commença à en sortir des bières pour tout le monde. Il fut coupé par la voix de Bobby.

-Mon grand, range ça. Le whisky sera plus en accord avec ce qui va suivre. Même si j'ai l'impression que vous avez commencé à parler avant même que je ne revienne. Malgré ce que j'ai dit à Poupette en bas.

-La ferme Bobby. Si tu trouve que c'est le moment pour ressortir ce genre de surnom honteux c'est que tu as un sens de l'humour vraiment particulier.

-Excuse moi de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère !

-Si tu veux vraiment faire marrer les gens, je peux aller chez moi ramener les photos prises de la fête d'anniversaire de mes neuf ans. Encore que tu en as peut être gardé des souvenirs chez toi. Ce serait compréhensible, tu étais si belle.

Les deux frères Winchester relevèrent tout les deux les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, tentant d'imaginer leur père de substitution en version féminine. Le plus vieux retourna à sa tâche, sortant plusieurs verres à la propreté douteuse d'un vieux vaisselier paraissant sur le point de s'écrouler. Bobby le rejoignit, après avoir poussé Gabriel de façon à ce qu'il tombe assit sur le vieux canapé. Le vieux chasseurs emplit les verres, avant de les distribuer aux occupants de la pièce. Il évita soigneusement de servir de l'alcool à Gabriel, préférant lui offrir un fond de soda. Mieux valait éviter d'avoir à gérer un malade avec la discussion qui allait suivre. Faith s'était installée sur une pile de vieux livres qui auraient fait la joie d'un antiquaire, son verre dans une main et l'autre posée contre la poche de son jean ou se trouvait son paquet de cigarettes. Sam alla s'asseoir dans un vieux fauteuil, tandis que son frère prenait place dans la canapé. Celui-ci s'éloigna de Gabriel, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce personnage qui ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance. Bobby qui était resté debout, ouvrit la bouche et brisa le silence qui était redevenu le roi dans le salon.

-Dean ce serait bien que tu appelles Castiel. Je pense qu'il va pouvoir nous donner son avis sur le cas Gabriel.

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent, je vous en serais assez reconnaissant. Non reconnaissant n'est pas le bon mot. J'aurais juste plus ce sale sentiment qui me donne l'impression que je suis un enfant à moitié débile que ses parents ignorent.

-Oui, tu as raison, on te parle encore trop bien. Un enfant lui, est aimé. Répondit Dean, avant de crier. CASTIEL, Castiel on a besoin de toi.

L'ange apparût derrière le canapé, dans le dos de l'aîné des Winchester, avec le bruissement d'ailes habituel.

-Dean, tu as besoin de quelque chose. Demanda Castiel, en passant une main dans la nuque de celui-ci.

-Non Castiel, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de t'appeler. On a une petite chose à te demander et j'aimerai que tu entendes ce qui va suivre.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean, avant de s'installer à son tour sur le canapé. Il lança un regard curieux, puis emplit de peine à Gabriel. L'ainé des Winchester passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'amena tout contre lui. L'ange continua de fixer l'ancien archange et entendit à peine la voix de Bobby qui avait repris après s'être arrêté quelques secondes.

-Comme l'a si bien lâché Gabriel, Faith aussi est une Winchester. C'était la fille...de John.

-Tu es au courant depuis quand ? Demanda Sam, son attention reportée sur la jeune femme.

-Un peu plus de vingt ans. Votre père a débarqué ici avec elle. Ils avaient eu un problème lors d'une chasse et Faith avait besoin de soins urgents. À l'époque, Poupette avait à peine quatre ans, et sur le coup j'ai eu envie de tuer votre père. J'ai cru qu'emmener des gosses avec lui en chasse était devenu une sale habitude.

-Comme si c'était la seule mauvaise chose qu'il ait prit l'habitude de faire. Souiller l'image de maman c'est pas mal aussi dans cette catégorie ; Après toutes ces histoires de vengeance, ces théories sur le fait qu'on avait rien d'autre à part ce qu'on formait tout les trois ! Des mensonges encore ! Alors dis moi, On en a encore beaucoup des frères et des sœurs planqués à travers le monde ? Comment as tu pu nous voir tout ce temps s'en même prendre la peine de nous en parler ? Il se serait passé quoi si l'autre tâche n'avait rien dit ? On ne l'aurait jamais su. On aurait continué à se croire seuls au monde ! Dean s'était redressé dans le canapé, seul les bras de Castiel l'empêchaient de se lever pour aller mettre son poing dans le visage de Bobby.

-Dean c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire face à cette situation Bobby ? Tu vas encore prendre la défense de notre père, alors que son comportement t'as énervé tellement de fois de son vivant. Enchaîna Sam qui ne parvenait toujours pas à détacher ses yeux de Gabriel.

-Votre père n'a pas trompé votre mère. Il a jamais rien fait de mal. En tout cas, moi je l'ai toujours connu droit et franc. Il m'a adoptée. Après la fameuse chasse ou il m'a déposée chez Bobby en revenant. Il n'a pas pu sauver mes parents à l'époque. Et je pensais qu'il n'avait pas d'autres enfants. Ce matin encore j'étais persuadée d'être sa seule descendance.

-Faith tu n'es pas obligée d'entrer dans les détails, les garçons n'ont pas à exiger ça de toi.

-Bien sur que si qu'ils en ont le droit. Ils ont le droit de savoir que leur père n'a pas trompé leur mère. Que John s'est contenté de prendre une môme sous son aile après qu'elle ait vu ses parents se faire manger par une saleté de Wendigo. C'est pas parce qu'on en parle pas que j'oublie ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là. Je me souviens de cette sale bête qui commençait à m'ouvrir la jambe avec ses dents pour me manger. Et surtout je me souviens de leurs cris et leurs cadavres. John serait fier de voir que je me souviens de ce jour mais toi tu veux seulement que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Faith, je veux juste te protéger. Lança Bobby en tentant de rattraper la jeune fille qui prennait déjà le chemin de la sortie après avoir récupéré les clefs de sa voiture.

-C'est devenu inutile depuis presque dix ans Bobby, je me protège moi même. Toi et lui étiez comme un vieux couple. Toi en mère poule et lui en père absent et inconscient ! Répondit Faith en sortant de la maison.

Bobby retourna dans le salon, le regard des quatre garçons fixés sur lui. Il se cru obligé de justifier le départ de la jeune femme.

-Elle est assez susceptible, son sang à beau ne pas être Winchester, son sale caractère est bien celui de John.

-Ses parents ont été mangés sous ses yeux ? Demanda Dean d'une voix basse.

-Oui, j'avais juste espoir qu'avec le temps, les souvenirs s'effacent.

Castiel posa une main sous le menton de Dean, approchant son visage du sien dans le but d'y déposer un baiser de réconfort. Il pouvait voir à travers les yeux de son humain, que celui-ci était profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'ange se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel et posa une main sur le front de l'ancien archange. Une lueur douce berça son visage, puis la main se retira vivement, comme brûlée par ce bref contact.

-Mon frère, que t'es t-il arrivé ?

-C'est lui, c'est vraiment lui ? Demanda Sam, n'osant pas croire la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée par Castiel.

-Oui Gigantor c'est moi.

Ce fut Gabriel qui répondit à la question, osant enfin adresser la parole au cadet des Winchester. Castiel quant à lui fixait son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans être capable de prononcer un son. Au bout d'un moment, sentant que l'assistance était pendue à ses lèvres, il osa.

-Gabriel qui a pu briser ta grâce de cette façon ?

* * *

_**Petit chapitre posté, tout frais sorti de mon cerveau. Avec des fautes, beaucoup sûrement et je m'en excuse, mais l'envie de vous le poster était trop grande ! J'ai rebattu mon record de presque une page, et ça me rend toute chose. Bon par contre le prochain sera malheureusement assez long à venir, mon inspiration arrivant par vagues assez éloignées. Surtout que j'ai mis le restant de mes idées dans ce chapitre (bon ok il me reste des trucs, mais pas de quoi vous faire un vrai chapitre !)**_

_**Encore une fois merci à tout ceux qui prendront la peine de lire ce chapitre. Et tout mon amour à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review ! Ce sont elles qui aident à progresser et qui dans certains cas peuvent participer à la naissance d'idées.**_

_**Encore Merci et câlintouffement ! Doki.**_


End file.
